1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to computer systems and more particularly to notifying an operating system of a detected correctable error in computer information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems are information handling systems which can be designed to give independent computing power to one user or a plurality of users. Computer systems may be found in many forms including, for example, mainframes, minicomputers, workstations, servers, personal computers, internet terminals, notebooks, and embedded systems. Personal computer (PC) systems, such as the International Business Machines (IBM) compatible PC systems, include desktop, floor standing, or portable versions. A typical PC system includes such hardware components as a processor, associated memory such as RAM and ROM, control logic, and a number of peripheral devices that provide input and output for the system. Such peripheral devices often include floppy and hard disk drives, CD-ROM drives, network capability cards, terminal devices, modems, sound devices, voice recognition devices, electronic pen devices, and other mass storage devices such as tape drives and DVDs.
In a computer system, computer information transmitted to and from a memory may be erroneous due to a variety of factors, such as faulty components, inadequate design tolerances, or noise in the busses providing the computer information. Error check circuits such as error correction and detection circuitry can be incorporated into a computer system to detect both single bit errors and multiple bit errors in a unit of computer information. An error check circuit may also correct the correctable errors such as single bit errors. An example of an error check circuit is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,650, issued Nov. 29, 1994, and naming David L. Kirk and Jay W. Gustin as inventors. Another example may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,155, issued Feb. 6, 1996, and naming David G. Abdoo and David Cabello as inventors.
The Advanced Configuration and Power Interface (ACPI) specification standard is a computer system standard for power management in a computer system by the operating system of a computer system. An operating system implementing the ACPI standard can utilize advanced power management applications such as environmental control and sleep state control by utilizing relatively inexpensive hardware support that also conforms to the specification. Such a system standardizes the gathering of power management information and unifies the power management algorithms, thus reducing redundant investment in power management technology. The ACPI standard is set forth in the Advanced Configuration and Power Interface Specification by INTEL, MICROSOFT, AND TOSHIBA, Rev. 1.0, Dec. 22, 1996, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.